Finding Her In a Lost Place
by yello13
Summary: The Team had found her broken and now the culprit would have to pay. Jenny and Gibbs will do anything to protect Abby because RULE #1 On JENNY"S LIST- don't mess with her little girl. Jibbs slight then strong. Mother/Daughter Father/Daughter. R&R Request.
1. A Mother's Instincts

**A/N if you would like me to continue please review. I think there are too few Jenny and Abby stories so all month I will be writing Abby/Jenny Mother/Daughter stories. I will be taking request just PM me or send a request in a review. I still will be making Gibbs/Abby Father/ Daughter stories but to all Jenny Abby mother/ daughter lovers here is the month for you. Just make sure you review. Request can come from episodes or what you wished would happen, after Jenny died. You can have episodes that have happened after Jenny died or you could just request your own plot. Thanks read on I will be writing the stories as separate stories not as this one but, maybe as in all in one story.**

**Jenny**

Abby had been different this week. For one she hadn't played any music at all for the past few days, Nothing. Everyone on the team knew something was wrong with her just by walking into the lab and noticing her music wasn't on. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if the whole navy yard noticed. The bubbly girl who was vivacious and always filled with life, just wasn't present this week. Everyone had tried to help her, or comfort her one day or another but, it was always returned with angry, frustrated, sad Abby snapping at one or all of the team members. After McGee returned heartbroken one afternoon Gibbs and I knew it was time to see what was wrong with our little girl.

We walked into her lab together, thinking on how we were going to approach her. She was sleep deprived. You could tell by the black circles that lay under her eyes. She was in her corner. It wasn't a corner we assigned her, it was more like the corner we knew as Hide and Seek. We called it that because somehow she thought she could hide her feelings from us, that we would not be able to detect our princess's feelings. In the end though we always found her just before she hit the edge.

Today I tried a different approach. She wasn't in for chastisement, she had done her job just as told. We were just going to get to the bottom of the problem.

I walked over to the evidence table and hopped upon it seeing as it was empty. I then motioned for her to sit beside me. When she did I quickly reverted myself so her body was in between my legs and her head was laying on my chest as Gibbs walked in front of her. I slowly started to stroke her hair and noticed how tense she was. I simply turned her head slightly so she was looking up at me. "Hey, it's OK."I said trying to reassure her.

I started rubbing soft circles on her back but, when I moved my hand to the middle of the bridge of her back she almost flinched but, corrected herself immediately. Gibbs saw and you could immediately see his expression change.

" Abbs" he said in a stern yet gentle voice.

"I am fine" She said all too quickly.

"Abby I don't tolerate liars, you know that."I said while I stopped stroking her hair. "I want you to tell me what is wrong before we find our own way to find out." She knew what this meant. We were not having another Mikel coming upon our Navy yard nor, were we going to have our girl hurting. We would take the necessary actions to assure she was safe, always.

I felt her shaking and I knew that tears were falling down her cheek but, I still had to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Abby, tell me what is wrong" I said. I felt her tense up and her breath seemed to become a slight bit shallower. Something that happened when she wanted to tell a lie. " Abbs I mean it." I knew Gibbs was on high alert as his eyes told her he was backing me up.

"He..." Gibbs' fist balled just at the word. " I don't think he knew what he was doing...he was drunk, it was just an accident." Her kindhearted soul said. Trying to protect whom ever.

"Who is he? I want a name Abbs" Gibbs said automatically ready to take the man down who had caused his girl to be so broken.

She looked away from him and then up at me as if for help. I couldn't help her though. If we were to get to the bottom of this she would have to tell us everything, no matter how hard it was to tell. It was hard to resist does eyes. They were scared and different but, still filled with youthful innocence.

"Name?" he repeated.

"He just needed to blow of steam and I was in the way." She paused and looked away. " I'm really at fault."

I knew where this was going and it terrified me. She always had it in her heart to protect other people's feelings, to keep them happy. It was worse because even when they hurt her, she couldn't convince herself that they were in the wrong and, often blamed herself.

"Name?" I asked this time.

"He didn't really mean to hit me...the first time" She stopped as her tears overwhelmed her and she was suddenly shaking in my arms. She looked ashamed at what she revealed.

I was suddenly angry. The _first time_, there shouldn't have been a first. Who would hurt little fun energetic Abby? Why, did some men make it there priority to take their anger out on woman? Especially on good girls like Abby. I asked the question one more time, making sure she understood I wanted no more nonsense.

"Abby, Name, Now." I ordered if only to just get the bastards name.

She shook her head as she looked at the desk under her.

"Now" Gibbs backed me up.

Inside I knew he was hurting just as much as Abby was. He felt that he couldn't even protect her from the little demons in the world. I also knew that he wanted to just find the man and beat him into a pulp.

"Samuel Richardson." Gibbs had gotten all he needed. He quickly placed a loving kiss on the crying girl's forehead. He then exited leaving the rest for me.

I stood up careful not to be too sudden or to brush up on her body with too much force.

"Show Me" She hesitated but she knew exactly what I was talking about. She knew I wasn't taking no for an answer. She lifted up her shirt before I told her to lay down on her belly.

I looked at her back appalled, yet disgusted. On her back was bruise after bruise, scar after scar. I looked at on particular wound that was quite red and was the shape of a perfect circle. I knew what they were, what they came from. They were cigarette scars, something that proved that none of this was an accident. Some were old some were fresh but, with each one he gave to her I marked in my head knowing that I would make sure the pain would be returned to him.

As I scanned lightly over her wounds I felt her breath hitch and her body begin to shudder again.

"It's OK" I said trying desperately to calm my girl.

"No, no it isn't Gibbs is going to kill him. I know it."

"Why shouldn't he?" I said really wanting to know why the son of bitch deserves to live another day.

"Because...Because I love him." Abby said her sobs making her body spasm in a heart wrenching way. The worst part about it was I was lost at words and I had no way, no way at all to comfort my little girl.


	2. A Known Name

"Pack your bags" I ordered softly to Abby after she had settled down.

"I'm fine really" Abby tried to recover quickly but, I was having none of that.

"Abby just listen to me and pack up your stuff so we can get ready to go."

"I rather not there are a lot of things to do around here. There are a lot of cold cases that..."

"Abigail Scuito, as your Director as your friend I am telling you to pack up your stuff so we can go!"I said sternly. The girl was quite stubborn when she wanted to be. When she did well, there are only three ways to make her cooperate. (1) tell her straight forward that if she doesn't do what is asked there will be consequences. Which is the technique I usually use. (2) A bribe, which on most occasion consist of Gibbs bringing down our girls favorite drink, Caf!Pow. (3) if 1 and 2 don't work which they usually do indeed work, then if Gibbs wasn't present **the call **would just do.

"No, I do have a life you know, that requires money." She said with crossed arms and pouty lips, making her look much like a rebellious teenager. I knew behind all that make up and mini shirts there was a little girl, and I'm pretty sure from the look I saw in her eyes that she was pretty scared, really lost. She was just working hard to cover that lost girl up.

I simply pulled out my phone and dialed number one on my speed dial, Gibbs.

"Gibbs" Was his simple answer.

I slipped the speaker on to make sure she would be able to hear.

"Jethero, would you mind me asking for agent Tony to escort our Abby to my car?" I said as I watched Abby face change from stubborn to panic. She started to immediately pack up her stuff and I watched with a smirk. She didn't like facing Gibbs and she sure as hell knew what escort meant if she didn't do as told.

"I'll see you in the car" she said walking out quickly.

"Never mind Gibbs."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

I walked out of NCIS satisfied. Samuel Richardson had history. He came back from Iraq two months ago from injury. He had a couple of speeding tickets and spent a night in jail after a fight broke out in a college party. Other that I didn't see were he was getting at, hitting my girl. I passed by Abby's car on the way to mine. I was glad she decided to follow my direction. I walked into my parking spot hoping to see Abby waiting there very attentive, instead I found an empty car. I urgently pulled out my phone already dialing her number.

-ring-ring-ring-ring-

"Dammit Abby, answer." please answer I begged out loud.

"Hello Jenny"a husky voice answered. It was a man who had _Abby's phone._

"Who is this?"

"Just an old friend from Paris. Well a friend of my big brother. Adam C. Richardson."

I knew that name how do I know that name.

"Were is Abby?" I said having to know she was OK.

"Well, that is for you to find out." He said and afterward I heard the sound that symbolized that he had hung up. I ran towards the building phone still in hand.

"Gibbs" Gibbs answered the phone simply.

"Find the bastard, Now! He has Abby"

**A/N I have started on that "Dog Tag" story for the person who requested it. It's funny because I was already working on it before you requested it. How you like it.**


	3. One Step Forward

"McGee bring me up to speed about Abby's where about this week." I Said with urgency.

"Yes, Director, Uh...Abby has been staying at the Blue Moon Inn. Down on 51st ." McGee said.

"McGee, Ziva go to Abby's house, search it for signs of a struggle. Ziva I want you to breathe in that room, you need to find anything that can lead us to the bastard. Do you understand?"

"Yes" She said while packing up her gear.

"Director I have checked Abby's phone records and apparently she has been called about 250 times by the same caller this month." McGee called out making me stop in my tracks to the elevator.

"Call it."

"Already have no answer, but I can track down Abby's phone by GPS."

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

I Watched as his fingers moved against the keyboard. Waiting as the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like hours.

"I can't, that means..."

"Dinozzo, you're coming with me. Ziva, McGee, Be back in an hour And, Dolores when Gibbs comes back tell him..."

"Tell him what?" Gibbs said from behind me.

"Come on."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"1,2,3"I said to Gibbs and Tony as we were preparing to bust down Abby's door. It was room A16 and it seemed to be quiet but, quiet didn't always mean safe.

-BAM- Dinozzo bust down the door, being the youngest of us three. As we opened the door you could tell Tony was surprised while Gibbs and I tried to maintain our stature.

On the walls in what looked like blood was the words I LOVED YOU!1 BUT IF YOU WON'T LOVE ME YOU WON'T LOVE ANYONE.

"Damn! Tony call Ducky tell him to come here, I have a feeling Samuel is more than a stalker. He's a murder." I said as I looked at the item on the floor. It wasn't the regular Cheerios or clothes that you find on a normal floor no, it was a finger.

I pulled out my phone when I felt it vibrate hoping that McGee had some information for me, Apparently

"Director we have a hit." McGee said. One step towards Abby is one more than we began with and for that I was grateful. We were going to find our girl, that was a promise.


	4. The Chase

"Two minutes McGee." Gibbs barked out in frustration.

"OK Boss listen to this." HE said while playing the message.

"_Him Jen, I'd have thought you could do better than this."_

"McGee, What does this have to do with..."

"It's not what he said, it is _where_ he said it, Listen to the background." He said while enhancing it.

-_Vrooom- _

"A plane" I said remembering the all to familiar sound.

"Exactly, a plane flying so low that it could be detected by a phone." Ziva said while joining the group as we observed the screen.

"That leads me to believe she is...here." he said pointing to a place on the wall. "It's surrounded by forest and being the plane is so loud no one would be able to hear a scream neither a cry for help."

"Ziva, Tony your coming with me. McGee if he calls again I want that phone located Understood?"

"Yes, Director." The 'kids' all said in unison.

_Abby we're coming_

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCSI NCIS NCIS NCIS NCSI NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"1,2,3" I said to Tony as we entered the dark unnoticed building. Gibbs and Ziva scouting out the back while Tony and I took the front. Immediately as we bust into the old dim lit building, I heard french words that I knew as intruder. As Tony saw the man raise his weapon he shot at him.

"Hmm, you wouldn't expect the French would you Director." Tony said jokingly. IN the absents of Gibbs presence I took it into my priority to provide Tony with a head slap.

"There's a time and place Agent Dinozzo."

We ran up to the victim of Tony's gun and found that he was still alive.

"Where is she." I spat at the man.

"I'm not telling you." He yelled back in pain.

"Tony." I said while nodding.

Tony placed his foot over the wound and pounded his foot on it, making the man cry out.

"You would think your boss would no that one man can't protect all." Tony said.

"And you would think your boss would know Samuel isn't as stupid as he thinks." HE said looking past me. I quickly turned around.

"Put the gun down, my love" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Ch..Chase?"


	5. Eyes of Opposite Suprise

**A/N Thanks for everyone who took the time out to review. I would really like your feedback on this chapter because well, I am not a fighting kinda girl so this chapter might be crappy. Thanks for all you guys support and there will be a couple more chapters after this.**

Chase,well known as Richard was a friend. I remember him well. He was such a bright boy. It was when I was in my mid-twenties that I had met him. I had met his big brother Andrew while I was in Paris. I was under cover and was assigned to look him over. After I found him smuggling drugs and other materials over seas by using U.S boats I went to attack. He had the illusion that I had loved him and would go along with his plan but as soon as I found out he had planted a bomb upon one of the ships I took immediate action and killed him. Well, after I retrieved the necessary information. The fact that Chase had knew me was because Andrew long ago had introduced me to the bright boy, someone I knew I had hurt as soon as I had pulled that trigger and killed his brother.

Stupid, that's the word that describes how I feel right now. Just plain old Stupid. Why didn't I notice the grin on his face before it was too late. Stupid, ignorant, I should have known he was smarter than what I had thought. He was always a smart boy, just like his brother. I looked up as we entered a slightly dimmer room. It smelled of sweat and blood, something that didn't smell good separately or mixed but was still very familiar. Taking in my surroundings I searched the room. At the corner in a chair, hands tied was where I found my girl and she looked terrified.

Right then and there I just wanted to destroy him, to watch him suffer slowly as I burned the skin off his body with a cigarette just like he had done to Abby. I couldn't though, the restraint against my hand kept me from fighting.

"Tony!" Abby tried to yell in a horse voice from the corner. Chase walked over and backhanded her causing tears to spring from her eyes.

"Nobody. Told. You. To. Speak. Bitch." He said hitting her after each word he said.

"What do you want?"I spat out while wondering where the hell is Gibbs.

"Hmm my, brother back, my life back." Chase spat back.

"Revenge" Another voice said from behind the shadows of the dim light.

"Oh a tag team that's nice" Tony said. I felt like slapping him across the head for making such a silly inappropriate comment at a time like this.

"So an apology, that's what you want?" I replied in a sarcastic tone of voice. If he wanted one he wasn't going to get it.

"No I just want you to know what it feels like to lose a love one, to have them taken from you." The voice said as he stepped from the shadows. I didn't know him but by Tony's body language I could tell he knew him.

"Watson." I heard Tony say.

"Your correct boy."

I had heard about this case. This man had hurt his wife, his little girl, for money. He chose to lose everything important for his own benefit. That just proved what money could do to people, what it could posses man to do. I remember because I recall hearing that, that particular case had hit Gibbs hard.

_Gibbs_, at the corner of my eye, I could see Gibbs and Ziva peeking their heads out for a second. I could tell he was restraining himself by the furious glare he was giving out to all the men. I almost felt like smirking.

I could see his fingers counting down. 5,4,3,2...1. The lights went out quickly then reappeared.

"Abbs close your eyes." I yelled as I saw Ziva raise her gun for a clean shot. I didn't want her to see anything. I'm sure she must have seen much worse in pictures but, I would not allow her nightmares to be filled the reality of how evil people could be. I would keep her under that blanket of security as long as I could, I was only hoping it wasn't too late. I saw her close her eyes but, I knew she was screaming inside while listening to each gun being shot. Suddenly the gun shots stopped.

I hadn't noticed Tony had moved until I felt my handcuffs being released.

"Stop I heard a voice say, and I immediately froze." The lights went out again but this time when they reappeared Ziva and Gibbs were surrounded by about ten men. Too many men. Someone was behind me and Tony but, it was I that felt the cold silver against my back. Taking a chance I quickly turned and kicked the gun out of his hand. Tony quickly ran to Gibbs and Ziva's rescue as they followed my lead. I heard the gun scatter against the floor to quite a distance away. I also heard the grunts and cracks of the man's necks, jaws and all sorts of body parts. I somehow knew that Ziva was working her magic. Gibbs was now on Watson. I then turned my attention back to my attacker, Chase.

" You know, you were always a son of a bitch." he asked while grabbing one of my hands that was headed towards his face.

"You know you were always a smart ass bastard. Just..Like...Your...Brother." I panted out as his fighting skills were as equal as mine. He slid a knife out of his pocket. Somehow he had slid his legs out from under my body and Now I was on the floor, helpless. A feeling that I didn't enjoy. I fought him off receiving cuts from the knife. I looked up to still see The three agents fighting off men and some new ones that had arrived. I looked at Abby who had managed to get loose of the string restraints. She was holding what I couldn't make out nor did I have time as Chase tried to strike me again. He was bringing the knife down to my chest when I heard the boom that signified a gun had been shot. I watched as Chase became limp against me and I looked up expecting to see one of my agents. Instead they were all looking at the woman in the corner, with a gun held in her hand who was curled up in a ball, holding the gun. _Abby._

"I'm sorry" She whispered as she rocked herself back and forth for comfort. As the tears slipped down her face while she held the gun closely to herself. And my heart crumbled as her eyes became blank and her body numb from the pain she felt inside. " I'm sorry so, so, so, sorry, I'm sorry" I watched as she didn't acknowledge my presence or even what she had just done for me. How she had just saved my life when _I_ was the one suppose to be saving hers.

**A/N the person who wanted the "Dog Tags" story I have started it and I think it is really cute. I will post it after I finish this story so be looking for it soon. Thanks, for all the alerts the reviews the favorites, they really make my day. Remember to review this chapter, I would like to know you did and what do you think will happen.**


	6. TO: The Hands That Hold Death

**A/N Thanks for all the alerts readers reviewers supporters and those who favorites my story. Thanks and keep the reviews coming. Oh guys I am in 7th Grade and down here we have this test called EOG or End OF Grade test and I passed with a 4 which is like really good and is above average so I just wanted to share. Now back to the story.**

**Jenny**

It was to the point where Abby was just numb. You could see it in her body language you could see it in her eyes. Even as we lay silent in the car I could still hear her whisper "I'm sorry" Me and Jethero sat in the back with our girl but I knew she leaned more towards Jethero than I. She rejected my touch. Ziva drove more carefully, glancing at Abby every once in a while to make sure not to hurt her. The silence that illuminated us was eerie seeing as Abby's voice always filled the silence with her cheerfulness.

It took us quite a bit of time to detached her from his body. The few words that she managed to say were always the same. "I'm sorry."

If I could rewrite time Abby wouldn't have had that gun in her hand. She wouldn't have pulled that trigger, and she sure as hell wouldn't be so broken. Actually if I could rewrite time, the bastard wouldn't have even gotten a chance to get to her.

Jethero held her close. At first she had rejected everyone's touch out of fear. She screamed and fought and cried, thinking we were going to harm her. Jethero finally fixed the problem by bringing her hand towards his face letting her feel it then, finger-spelling something in her hands. She noticed him and allowed his touch, and only his touch.

She was asleep now, more of necessity than want. Her tears had worn her out. It's funny, I recall my father saying '_Tears waste energy. Why not stop the tears and use that energy for something more important, say like destroying the source of them, Eh Jen?' _That's why I became an agent, I wanted to destroy the source of the people's tears. The tears of wives, and husbands, aunts and uncles, _children._ To make a change. Currently I am feeling helpless, inadequate as I watch my girl suffer. Feeling like a mother who can't pay her bills only the situation is quite different, I can't comfort my girl. I can't be cause I have the inability to get through to her.

Ziva's eyes reverted from the road to every time we heard Abby shuffle around in the seat. It was when Abby's movement became more frantic and absurd that Ziva pulled over on the side of the road.

"Please" she whimpered and I knew the dream was not of intimacy. "Stop, I'm Sorry" she repeated over and over again a little louder each time. I put my hand on her back to comfort her but, as soon as I did she woke up screaming in a frantic frenzy. Gibbs held her hands as the swung aimlessly and wildly. Her cries increased as he didn't let up and her eyes still rheumy and, dead of emotion and numbness but, her body showing all her fear. "Please!" she said looking at Gibbs as though he was a stranger.

I engulfed her in my arms to stop her frightening tantrum, in an attempt to calm her.

"Sh, You're OK. Sh, I got you, I promise. You're safe I got you." I said while rocking her back and forth. I could feel her face nod no against my chest and I stroked her jet black hair. Eventually she calmed with a angry sad frustrated Tony and Ziva looking back.

After a minute she calmed herself and detached herself from my body curling up into an isolated ball. Staring at her hands with fear, hurt. Once again speaking the only words that she process in her head, I'm Sorry, when in reality she had no reason to apologize. But Abby is Abby and the demons and regrets she carries around can only be understood by those words.

Now she was constantly looking at her hands in sorrow and in pain, the tears running out of her eyes each time. Each time my heart breaking, each time her tears spilling into the hands that now held blood. _To the hands that now held death._

_To the hands that took his last breath_

_To the mind the played the game_

_To mind that sinks in shame_

_For the bubbly girl that's no more_

_To the soul that will always be sore_


	7. Insert Joke Here Aka No She Didn't

**A/N HAPPY BIRTHDAY _ whoever but really here is your chapter that I know you all have been patiently waiting for. If it actually is your birthday, Happy Birthday and feel free to fill in that blank. I will try to update every Monday or once a week for now on. Alright the other characters will be involved now so I will be forced to right in other POV so if I'm out of character let me know. Comments are appreciated in the box below. SO here you go a new chapter.**

**Jenny**

Fear was in Abby's eyes. Disappointment, hurt, confusion was running through her head aimlessly and I knew it. When we reached the Navy yard everyone congratulated us for winning her back but at the moment I felt like I had lost. She looked destroyed, not just physically but mentally and everything in between. Gibbs guarded her but the woman seemed to have a need to stick by Ziva. It was obvious the relationship they had built over the past year was strong and more sister-like than friendly. Both of the ladies shared a silent understanding every time their eyes met. Though every time their eyes met Ziva became angrier, which let me know she knew something and that something was eating her from the inside out.

When we reached the bullpen Timothy ran straight for Abby and engulfed her in his arms only to realize the hug was not being returned. She hung limply in his arms, not evening daring to look in his eyes. "Abby" he whispered worriedly. He looked at her eyes that were no longer energetic or happy. He looked at her entirely acknowledging that she seemed to have a dark silhouette about her. She let out a small whimper that couldn't be understood but was clearly a word. Tim seemed to hear as he asked the words. "Sorry for what Abby" he asked while trying to make her look at him but she refused.

"Forgive me." She said as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. She looked at her hands once again, letting the tears fall into them.

The bullpen seemed to freeze as everyone became quiet. Her eyes glistened darkly as she waited for an answer. Timothy didn't know what was happening. He couldn't even comprehend what was happening. He wanted to know what had scarred her, but it wasn't in my heart to tell him. I didn't have to.

"I killed him, I shouldn't have…but I did and now…I'm murder."

"No you're not." He said calmly and it was clear he didn't believe her.

She shook her head no and backed away from him. She almost tripped but landed in Gibbs arms. She for once looked miniature as he took her in his arms and brought her to elevator. It was more for Timothy's sake then Abby's at the moment. The man looked utterly confused, which was why Gibbs would probably have a talk with the man before he and Abigail had another talk. I exceeded in making it to elevator before it closed and watched as Tony and Ziva tried to comfort Tim, much like a big brother and sister.

We went down to autopsy to see Ducky. We didn't take her to a hospital because the present injuries seemed little but, if Ducky detected anything that might be major we would all be going straight to the emergency room. As soon as Duck touched her she flinched. She avoided eye contact with us as she continued looking at the ground. He touched her hand, but she pulled it back in distress. She clearly didn't want to be touched by him, which was odd.

"Dear, Abigail" Ducky started but it seemed he had nothing to finish the sentence off with. Her sleeves were hiding everything that would have been evident which was why Ducky tried to persist. His third attempt failed and he let out a soft sigh as he looked at the dear girl. "Please Abigail" he asked lightly.

"I'm…" she stared at the wall as she got off the silver cold autopsy table. "Fine" She grabbed the table tightly when she began to wobble, but she allowed Ducky to steady her only for her to once again back away from his touch. "I'm fine" she repeated once again all too quickly. Apparently her body didn't agree with her as it made another assist at breaking down. Her knees buckled and Gibbs found himself catching her for the second time that hour.

"Abs" was all Gibbs had to say to correct her behavior, which I found as good sign. She was still aware of him. He placed her back on the table, and kept her sitting there by meeting her eyes in a gentle yet stern stare. This time Ducky didn't touch her but Jethero did. He pulled her sleeve up, and revealed her scars. Many of the scars in which were fresh. I watched the scene because for the moment I was only a spectator observing the scene. He gently traced his fingers over them and I could tell he was trying to be serene but his anger showed as clearly as her cuts themselves. These cuts were unique though, they were layered, not like they had been done aimlessly but as though they were done purposely. Then it clicked.

"Abby…you didn't do what I think you did, did you?" I tried to ask but I was too afraid of the answer I would get.

She nodded her head which caused my heart to sink.

"Why" I asked no longer a spectator.

"Because he told me so and I love him." She said and that excuse was so invalid I felt like saying insert joke here-_-. How could she? Why would she? She couldn't have just done it because he said so. Then I forced myself to walk away. Somehow I knew Ziva would know the answer, and I would be getting an answer to my questions, today!


	8. Her Shoulder to Cry On

**A/N I would like it if everyone that can review would and also I might update early because I might not be able to update on Monday. Also I know it's late but it's been a long day and I took a nap but here you go now. For today could excuse my grammar and spelling errors but if you find any, feel free to state them in a review or PM.**

I walked out of the elevator already heated. Everything was falling apart. The Navy yard, not to mention my social life, was all becoming an irritating mess.

"Ziva in my office, now" I all but stated loudly as I walked up the stairs and unto the catwalk were my office was somewhere along the lines. I didn't have to look back to know that Ziva was right behind me so after about 10 seconds I let the door close behind me before locking it.

"Hello, Direct-."

"Jenny, call me Jenny." I said quickly before continuing. "What do you know?" I said urgently. Ziva opened her mouth in a way that subjected to protest but I cut her off, leaving her slightly distressed. "You know something, Abby know something and guess what? I'm pretty sure I know you two know something so why don't you just spill it." I finished and using the word something so many times I was surprised I even could contemplate what I just said.

"Spill it; is the English idiom for the truth, yes?" She asked and I could honestly tell it was of modesty. I could sincerely see why English is one of the hardest languages to learn. One reason is because we are constantly using figurative language to the point that foreigners would be confused.

"Yes Ziva, spill it means telling the truth. Now it's about time that you should be telling me the truth." Ziva's stoic demeanor fell to the ground followed by her statured body language. She began to pace around the room while tearing at her head aimlessly in thought. I steadied her, out of character stride and convinced her physically to look into my eyes. "Ziva tell me." I said meekly, not wanting to frighten her as if to say_; everything_ and _anything you say will be used against you in the court of law_ or more so, you're in trouble.

She covered her face which made it seem like she was wiping away invisible tears. It hurt to see her so distressed but she needed to tell me what had happened and I wouldn't be leaving without that essential piece of information. She backed up against the wall and sunk down to the floor, leaving her looking entirely vulnerable.

"I knew." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. "I just thought she could handle it, but my thought was incorrect." It looked like her eyes turned a lighter shade whenever she began to tell her worries.

She looked up at me silently, almost to plead for me to let the conversation go. I thought about giving her a break but decided that it was necessary that I persist. So I gave her a gentle push.

"How long, have you known about this?" I nudged.

"Since last month" she answered back. I sank down to the ground beside her as I let out a sigh.

"Ziva" I let her name spread out on my tongue. I wasn't angry at her, I was just disappointed. It hurt more because I usually don't have much trouble with her but, when I am disappointed in her it is usually for something really important. This is something that could have helped the whole entire situation from being created. I couldn't find any words to say except for "Oh Honey." As much as I was disappointed in her I still couldn't help but have sympathy for my dear girl. I couldn't even imagine how much guilt she was holding inside.

Silence filled the room for a second, at least until I heard a little mumble come from my independent girl.

"Speak up, if there is anything you need to say to me, say it." I said tenderly.

"It was on a weekend. Abby and I usually go out on Saturdays whenever we're not working. Last time we went to the spa then later went clubbing. It's so much fun doing things with Abby." She paused, finding herself in deep contemplation. After a minute she proceeded. "Since she was the designated driver last time I had to do it. So Abby ended up tipsy and as always when that happens I escort her home and I usually stay the night but that day…that day as soon as she opened the door she went ballistic. Someone was there. I mean I knew something was wrong by the way she asked me to let it go. She asked me and even though I saw the fear in her eyes, I left her."

"Ziva" I called for her attention but she just continued on.

"It was just like Tali I just left her. I left my sister."She said not only referring to Tali but I could tell it was also directed at Abby. "I'm just so stupid, stupid, stupid, and stupid." She said while banging her head against the wall after each stupid.

"Ziva" I all but yelled. "You are not stupid and I never want to hear you say that again. Yes, the move that you made was stupid but, you…my super kick ass ninja chick are not stupid. Understood?"

"Yes" she replied allowing me to take in the serene quiet. For the first time today I felt OK. I felt that maybe everything would go away. I felt that life, freedom was on my side and maybe I could just make it through the day. I saw a tear run down her face as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Thank you." She said.

"Thank you for what?" I raised an eyebrow which she could not see.

"Thank you, for being my shoulder to cry on. But can I ask you to do me a favor."

"I know that, Samuel wasn't the one that Abby killed" she cringed at that sentence itself. "But would you mind telling me the truth like why he was here, or more so, who is he?" She patently asked.

"Right now just let me be your shoulder."

_Let me be your shoulder_

_Whenever you get weak_

_Let me be your shoulder_

_Whenever you can't speak_

_Let me be your comfort because you comfort me_

_But always and forever_

_Let me be your shoulder in your time of need._

**A/N I don't actually know if you like my poems but if you do or don't let me know. I don't know if they are a part of my story I just usually can make something from the top of my head with usually any small phrase so…ta dam. **


	9. Where is her smile

**A/N Well, guys this a short chapter but I have been having serious writer's block for my NCIS and some of my Leverage stories, so sorry. Also I asked if you guys liked my poems because I wanted to put in one of my old poems from when I was in this chapter and it's not exactly short like the others. And I know I left a lot of holes in this story but I have a plan of how to fill all these wholes again. So reviews are appreciated and here you go.**

_The room was dark. Not only was the room dark but it smelt of blood and sweat. Her body ached. She wanted to leave no she wanted to die. She just wanted everything to be over. Then suddenly rough hands were on her once again and she let out a scream. She swore she let out a scream but no one seemed to hear her. The hands were rough and dry, despite the humid air. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck and she gasped at the thought off what he would do. She couldn't take it anymore, her body wouldn't allow anymore. She would break, and by the sounds of his laugh, that's exactly what he wanted her to do, break. Her modesty was in the open. She couldn't move. At the moment she wasn't restrained but her body kept her from running. She was too tired. The energy required for the activity was taken from her every time a new man came in. Then she heard his belt unbuckle and become detached from his pants. She heard his zipper unzip and the sound seemed to ring through the silent room. Then his hands were back on her while she began to struggle._

"_Please, please, please!"She threw a fist at him that she knew didn't hurt but, she had to give it all she had. _

"_Abby, Abby, Abs, Wake up!" Somebody was shaking her and finally she opened her eyes to see Tony._

"Tony" She breathed his name out. She had never felt so happy to see Tony in her whole life. She found herself crying and oh God it felt so good. Tony held her close to him while she cried into his shirt. "Tony, he was going to get me! He was going to hurt me again, over and over and over. He wouldn't stop, he wouldn't stop." She half cried half screamed. "Tony" She said once again before looking up at him. She looked up at his face and saw how distressed he looked. She backed up away from him. "I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Tony hugged her again quickly then detached himself away from her body only walking a few feet before he brought Bert over to her. "Abs"

"Yes Tony" she replied.

"Stop saying you're sorry."

She nodded. He then lifted her up before escorting her to the place they always sit when Tony gets tired. He then sat down and let Abby follow him down so that her head was lying on his chest. He could tell Abby was tired but her fear contained her need for sleep. Fortunately Tony was determined to make her sleep.

"You can go to sleep." He commanded more than stated.

"If I go to sleep, will…will you be here when I wake up?" She sounded so little, like a little frightened puppy.

"I will Abby."

"Do you pinky promise on all your movies, including the classics."

"I do Abby. Now go to sleep." She let out a sigh before closing her eyes. She pressed her head on his chest while grabbing at his shirt just for security. He lifted up a little bit so he could take his jacket off and wrapped it around Abby. After being settled he let his worries set in, the first of his questions being _where is her smile?_

_Where is her smile_

_Is it in the city?_

_Is it too busy to come back in my life?_

_To fill in the space where it's so desired_

_Where is her smile?_

_That shines bright as a light_

_Or a star shining clear up in the sky_

_Where is her smile_

_That glistened and sparkles_

_When Harry says narckles_

_And monsters say boo_

_And where is the laugh_

_That decorates the whole room_

_Where is her smile_

_That causes flowers to bloom_

_Where is her smile?_

_I'm searching for her face_

_With her smile planted in the frown's place_

_But I can't find it _

_I hope it's not far_

_But smile I'll find you where ever you are._

_Where is her smile?_

_Where is her smile?_

'_Because I'm wondering where it's gone_

_Where's her smile?_

_Where's Abby's smile?_

_**A**_**/N this was for my mom four years ago when her grandpa died, I just replaced her name with Abby.**


	10. Hope into Faith

**A/N I thought I should at least try to get back on this story. Especially for those who really enjoyed it. So here is a small attempt and I hope you guys like. I will try to update again, sometime before the Holidays if I get an ideal.**

One week, two weeks, maybe three..? The exhaustion that ran through the bullpen was distinct and welcoming to all that dared to step into the spacious room. Endless sounds of typing and printing accompanied the silent screams that paraded through the teams' mind as the aftereffect of the continuing damaged ran through their heads like a fatality. They all breathed in the delightful smell of the much needed coffee while they dared their eyes to close; only to realizes there was no way of stopping the shutting of their eyelids.

No more stamina was left. No pep-talk came from the bubbly, Goth, forensic scientist. There was no glimpse of hope nor any hot headed ninja chicks or fighting 'little' brothers. Nothing, there was nothing but the sounds of typing…and printing, and nothing meant no rest.

Yet that didn't bother them. It didn't bother them to the extent that_ Abby _not being able to go to sleep _did._ It meant more that she couldn't sleep, or the fact that she _didn't_ or _couldn't_ or wouldn't do _anything_. It hurt more, knowing that when trying to speak to your loyal friend it only felt like talking to a wall. It hurt knowing that when standing beside your loyal friend everything you did felt like something wrong, like you were going to break her, shattered her. Almost endless was the way to describe the depression that silhouetted the room like a dark shadow. There were moments where they could pretend things were okay, like when Tony managed to get a virus on his computer and McGee would have to fix it unless he wanted to face the wrath of Tony's whining all day. Those were the days when they pretended to forget, but then they would look back at the unfinished case file trying to pretend they found the answer, the _why_ and the _how_.

Then there was Abby who was too frightened to let her eyes close peacefully even when Gibbs was around. She slept though. She slept despite the restlessness it caused her. Sleeping and succumbing to the never ending nightmares was all she seemed to do. She didn't cry. She didn't sleep. She didn't want eat and she didn't want to _breathe_, because somehow she blamed herself for what happened to her. She felt no need for everyone's comfort. She felt she deserved it. Some days she would just lay there and look up at the ceiling and other days she would only get up to take a shower, a long, hot shower.

Jen…Jen tried. What more could she do? She just couldn't…_force_ her to tell her the truth; she couldn't just invade her friend's mind with an interrogation. She would have to wait patiently. She would have to wait for an answer to her unasked questions and only hope that they got a hint or some type of answer. And she did hope, until one day Tony found something, and when he did Jen found something also. She found faith. If only with the thought that faith could save Abby.


End file.
